Fan-Made Robots
'Fan-made Robots '''are Robots made by fans of the game, either drawn digitally or traditionally, or even having models, most of them don't end up on the game itself. There are ''way ''more fan-made Robots than the ones shown in this page in the thread below. Feel free to add your own ''if it has an appearance ''either drawn digitally, traditionally, modeled, whatever. Judging art rudely or in a destructive manner will not be tolerated. http://therobots.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6896 Derpuff See main article: Derpuff Derpuff is a fan-made Robot made by AndyTheJigglypuff, a former mini-mod. Although Derpuff almost made it through to be cannon, it was rejected by Jayson for being a "OP wannabe". Derpuff was confirmed to be on the game by Jayson, however, Jayson later confirmed that it was just a late April Fools joke. It might be the most famous fan-made Robot. A image of Stage 1 Derpuff was printed on a blue block by a admin on the "Hangout" game, where Jayson decided the clans. Curiously, the image of Stage 1 Derpuff printed on the block isn't the same used on the pictkullor the other models for other Derpuff stages, which could mean that Jayson is going back on that rejection. Skullor Bot made by EliteCobraSlash Speedball Speedball is a fan-made Robot made by ISawBananaGatoWoW, a member. Speedball is a very fast Hedgehog robot (or its a ball robot). At start he's just a rolling ball on the ground that's the same with first upgrade. Then his next upgrades have wheels they move with. It may be a reference to ''Sonic the Hedgehog. Toxslug Toxslug is a fan-made robot made by Kappabanana on Wikia, or square_melon on ROBLOX. At start, Toxslug is a small green slug with one eye. Crazypult See main article: Crazypult Crazypult is technically a fan-made Robot,since it was not made by Jayson, but was still added to the game as canon. Crazypult may be music to some peoples ears, since the way that Crazypult is on the game could mean that fan-made Robots will be added if they are good enough. Basiliscus Basiliscus is a fan-made robot made by KyOGRE420. It is a poison-type basilisk, a big snake. KyOGRE420 made this robot with its friend, pychonix240 Norton Norton is another fan-made robot made by KyOGRE420. It is a blue robot whose ultra upgrade is black instead of blue, and it is a Techno-type. Sepsis Sepsis is another fan-made robot made by KyOGRE420. He is a Halloween-themed robot, available once you return a lost soul to its body. Mashka Mashka is a robot who's also a mishmash, created by VeryCutePikachu. It started off as a normal duck, but then turned into a mishmash by its creator. Ducknick Ducknick is a duck made by Skelepiranha. It likes to steal coins from other robots, so beware! Ducknick has 5 stages, with the other four shown in the gallery. It could be bought on the shop for 20000 coins. Axmochan Axmochan is a alien holding with axe Made by jarrett003. Axmochan is a Hard Requirement Robot. Trivia * Although rejected, Derpuff even got a Ultra form. * Ducknick's ultra form was originally gonna have a throne, but it was decided it would take too long to make. * Although, Sand Gem Wasnt Added To The Game, It Also Got An Ultra And First To Have Unioned Gallery DERP.png Leak1.png Ducknick_V2.png Ducknick_V3.png Ducknick_V4.png Ultra_Ducknick.png Sand Gem Ultra.png Sand Gem Version 4.png Sand Gem Version 3.png Sand Gem Version 2.png Sand Gem Version 1.png RobloxScreenShot12262016 210432886.png RobloxScreenShot12262016 210422238.png RobloxScreenShot12262016 210411356.png 3af22c7b40bd8e26752bf264266daf78.png|Wierd cat RobloxScreenShot20180222_140046472.png|Slerp slime RobloxScreenShot20180222_140302485.png|fire goat 06195b59b57028111cbb89a6f3aaf826.png|den droide RobloxScreenShot20180222_140555785.png|Dirt dragon RobloxScreenShot20180222_140248790.png|shiny fire goat RobloxScreenShot20180222_140447838.png|Rocket wasp RobloxScreenShot20180222_140330902.png|Meta tree RobloxScreenShot20180222_140503017.png|Wall rust RobloxScreenShot20180222_140517434.png|Sky dragon RobloxScreenShot20180222_140636229.png|ice Hippopotamus e256a86d86823984359d170f5764d211.png|The robot Epick duck|link=The robot epick duck RobloxScreenShot20180222_144338478.png|The robot Broken JAWS|link=The robot Broken Jaws Category:A to Z